The Collision of the World of Gods
by reichii.fuji
Summary: A typical day of Nico, being pissed off by the other demigod back-stabbers. Sadie and Carter Kane looking for their Jackal-headed God, they came across the graveyard beyond their territory and met somewhat identical to the Egyptian God of the dead's human form but the boy denies it and claims that he's a Demigod named Nico. Will they be friends or worst enemies? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

NICO's Point Of View

I was at the graveyard trying to cool my head. I was frustrated on how the other campers treated me as a freak not that I mind though, but the change of atmosphere when Percy is not around is quite irritating. When Percy's in the camp they treat me like a friend but a freak when he's not. It makes him look like a hypocrite, Percy is the closest friend/cousin to me. To me his like a big brother considering I'm like 70 plus older than him.

He's at school at the moment, he was trying to please his step-father by entering Goode in which where Mr. Blofis teaches at.

I lie down at the grave stone, I stared at the constellations at the sky. Gemini, Cancer, Leo and etc. I was cut off from my thoughts by hissing sounds of two mortals.

"Sadie! Are you sure he will be here?!" a voice said.

I heard another person's grunted in response. "Carter, of course he's here! He attends to the dead. What kind of God of the dead hates graveyards?"

"Maybe Anubis is busy he may not be here." I supposed Carter said.

'Anubis? God of the Dead? Ah, the other counterpart of my dad Hades. What's the other one... Ah! Osiris.' I thought. 'Isn't he supposed to be at the east side?'

"Who's there!?" 'Sadie' said.

I sighed inwardly. I stood up from my previous position and looked at the girl named 'Sadie'.

"See Carter! He's here!" 'Sadie' exclaimed.

"Yeah whatever Sadie." Carter said.

"You've got the wrong person." I said.

"Huh? What are yo talking about?" Carter asked.

I dusted off my closed. "You guys are Egyptians right? I'm Greek and if you're looking for your jackal-headed of a god he's probably at the other side. This is not your territory."

"Hey! I know you hate me right now but we need your help!" Sadie exclaimed.

"I'm not lying. He's not here. Go now before Zeus blast you off with his master bolt and burn you to crisps." As if on cue the sky rumbled. "Nice, you guys are at his bottom of his mercy, so you need to scram."

"We are not leaving here unless you help us Anubis." Sadie argued.

Carter looked at me with a suspicious eyes. "Sadie, I think he's telling the truth."

Sadie looked at me with annoyance. "How can he not be? He looks like him and he got the same aura!"

I was about to say something but was unable to because a lightning struck down to a tree nearby. "Ugh, uncle can you please be a little patient!?"

The sky rumbled in response and then it stopped. "Thank you." I said sarcastically.

The two gave me weird looks.

I noticed that I've been sighing a lot today. "Let's talk back to your territory. at least there Gods are more welcoming."

The both of them nodded and lead the way.

* * *

Sadie P. O. V.

After meeting Anubis's look-a-like which is I'm still convince he is. We headed at the Brooklyn house the 21st nome. As we arrive the guy stopped at the front door.

"Aren't you coming in?" Carter asked.

"I may have said that your Gods is more welcoming than mine but I'd rather not." He said.

"What is your name anyway?" I asked.

He hesitated a moment but said it anyway. "Nico."

"Nico? Nico, what?"

"Nico di Angelo." he said.

A clatter from inside the house was heard. I looked behind and saw Bast came running towards me and gave me a hug.

"My little kittens have come back? Did you convince the dog to help you?"She purred.

I was about to respond but Bast looked at Nico and made a fighting stance.

"What are you doing here Demigod? You know the rules." Bast hissed.

Me and Carter looked at each other confused. 'Demigod?'

Nico lowered his head then lifted it up to look at Bast's eyes.

"I beg pardon Lady Bast for I cross the boundary, but I need to ensure your Godlings are safe until they cross back to your safe zone." Nico said.

Bast looked startled and didn't speak for a while then uncle Amos appeared. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"The children crossed the border." Bast replied.

"You did what?!" our uncle exclaimed. "Didn't I forbid you not to cross to Manhattan!"

"What's so wrong crossing the river for a mission?" I asked annoyed.

Nico looked at me with curious eyes. "I told you didn't I, Anubis, your god of the dead is not there. If he did cross he would be either in crips or at the depth of tartarus."

"What is tartarus?" Carter asked.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Uncle Amos asked with suspicion.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, demigod, son of Hades. I'm here so I can ensure this Godlings will not be turned to crips by my uncle." He replied ignoring Carter's question.

I scoffed. "Demigod? Hades? Are you kidding? Those are just Greek myths!"

"Then are you implying that your Gods are also myths?" he said.

"Hey that's not the issue here." I argued.

"Yes it is." Then he suddenly sighed. "It's no use arguing with you godling, do not cross the border and that's an order. If you cross without Zeus's permission and about to be blasted by he's master bolt, I won't save you arrogant ass godling."

"You!" I was about to punch him in the face but Bast stopped me. "Let me go Bast! I'll kill him!"

"Sadie, you don't have enough power to fight with a demigod. Even a Goddess like me is powerless, when we hurt a hair on him, the Greeks wouldn't like that especially they are in alliance with the Romans. And he alone can destroy the whole 21st nome." Bast explained.

"Still I'm not gonna listen to someone who's a year older than me." she said.

"Actually, I'm 84 years old." Nico said in a boring tone.

"Like I was gonna believe that!" I exclaimed.

He just shrugged.

I was about to speak when a rainbow showed up in front of us.

"What the-" Carter said.

All of us except Bast was shocked at the person's image shown at the rainbow.

"Hey ghost king!" A cheery boy greeted.

"Hey Percy." Nico responded.

The image of the boy named Percy looked at our direction. "Oh? Am I interrupting something?"

"Not really." Nico responded.

"Ah, where are you anyway?" Percy asked.

"Brooklyn."

"What?! You crossed the border!?"

"Well, I saved some of the Egyptian Godlings who crossed our territory from Zeus's bolt."

Percy sighed. "Ugh, I wonder why can't he be a little welcoming."

"Well he is kind of insane." Nico responded.

Lightning strucked down at the river.

"Oops, sorry dear uncle." Nico said.

Percy laughed. Then another person came into view a blonde girl with stormy gray-eyes smack Percy's head.

"Ow, what's that for?" He complained.

"I swear that your 'bad-mouthing the Gods' ability is getting into Nico. At least be a good example to the kid." the girl said.

"Annabeth, I may look like 14 but still I'm a lot older than Percy's mom. And I'm technically your uncle and so is Percy."

"Don't use that I'm older and technically your uncle excuse. Because for you'll be my little baby whom we saved from that manticore and who is obssesed with -" the girl named Annabeth was cut-off because Nico waved his hand into the rainbow.

He let out an annoyed grunt. "Embarassing wise girl." he muttered.

"I best be off. and remember if you don't want to suffer the painful death, keep away from the border Godlings." He said as he was swallowed by shadows then he disappeared.

"What was that?" Carter asked.

"Hell, would I know?" I responded.

The two of us look expectantly to Amos and Bast. Then they looked at each other.

"I think it's time we tell you." Amos said.

"But we'll tell you tomorrow." Bast added.

we nodded not wanting another argument and entered the mansion and slept.

* * *

**Well, here is another fanfiction. A Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson and the Olympians Crossover. It's a bit OOC, and this is set after TSS and let's presume that the Heroes of Olympus is already finished. I do not own both Rick Riordan's work of writing arts.**

**I have the other fanfiction Two worlds, One prophecy, a Harry Potter and Chronicles of Narnia Crossover please read them also. And those who have read it don't worry I'm updating that next week (**_hopefully**)**_ but I won't abandon it_**.**_

**I Just wanted to write this because the Idea came into my head and I wanted to write it so I wrote it and published it immediately so I can get reviews about so I can decide if I'm going to make it long or short.**


	2. Chapter 2

SADIE P. O. V.

The moon is still up when I woke, well, I didn't get any sleep I was curious about the demigod thing yesterday. Bast and Uncle Amos always want to make things in suspense that is why I can't sleep, I don't like being kept in the dark.

Giving up sleeping I stood up and headed downstairs to go to the kitchen and drink something. Arriving at the kitchen I saw the person we were looking for earlier. I strode angrily in his direction and slapped his arm as hard as I could.

"You Useless God!" I hissed.

Anubis didn't react much about the hitting but only sighed in defeat.

"You know, looking for you brought us so many seemingly annoying events, me and Carter can't find you anywhere that we decided to cross to Manhattan, meeting someone who looks like you, supposedly to be blasted by some lightning and stupid demigod business." I blabbed.

"You what?!" Anubis exclaimed.

"We crossed to Manhattan. What's wrong with crossing the boundaries!?" I exclaimed.

Anubis sighed and said. "Everything is wrong when you crossed the border Sadie, especially if you are Egyptian and likewise to those Greeks. Though, we can tolerate them but not theirs."

"Greeks that, Egyptians that, can't you explain it more clearly?" I demanded.

"Greek mythologies centers to their Gods of Olympus, while Egyptian mythologies centers the Gods of Ma' at. Unlike us Egyptian Gods we only take host of the pharaohs whom what we call magicians, while the Greek Gods have their offspring from mortals those whom we call demigods or half-blood, half-god and half-mortal." Anubis explained.

I nodded and said. "Then the guy named Nico-something is a demigod? Is it true that one demigod can destroy the whole Nome?"

"Yes, since they are an offspring of the gods then they also inherit their powers."

I processed the information then spoke again. "Is that why we keep away from the west side?"

"Yes and No, the two group of Gods made a pact that the Egyptian Gods will not cross the boundaries and so are they're hosts, the Greek Gods on the other hand promised to their river Styx that they will not tamper the feud among the our Gods." Anubis replied.

"They promised on a river?" I asked holding back a laugh.

"Yes, the river Styx. The gods were bound by the Styx and swore oaths on it. The reason for this is during the Titan war, Styx, the goddess of the river Styx, sided with Zeus. After the war, Zeus promised every oath be sworn upon her. Styx had miraculous powers and could make someone invulnerable. Achilles was dipped in it in his childhood, acquiring invulnerability, with exception of his heel, by which his mother held him. This is the source of the expression Achilles' heel, a metaphor for a vulnerable spot." Anubis said. "Though nowadays the Greek Gods didn't fully comply their promises like before."

Processing the information I nodded, "This things makes my head hurts, though I'm glad I met that Nico guy or else I'm already Sadie-crisps."

Anubis frowned but said nothing.

"I'm going back to sleep. Thank you for telling me Anubis." Sadie said yawning.

"Good night Sadie." With that said Anubis disappeared.

Sadie shook her head and slept but her dream won't be a peaceful one.

* * *

NICO P. O. V.

I sat on the beach and stared off to distance. Percy sat next to me.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Not really." I replied.

Getting the message Percy didn't pry any longer about it. "Okay? So what happened with the Godlings?

"Well, I got mistaken as Anubis. Then you know Zeus he became the 'welcoming type' and we both know what it means." I said Percy laughed. "And I save the Godlings ass."

"So? After that?"

"Well, I met the cat Goddess; she hissed at me at first then somehow cowered in fear." I said standing up.

He chuckled. "Where are you going?"

"I got a date with Melinoe, I swear next time my stepmother asked me to date Melinoe I'm asking Aphrodite to hook her up with someone." I exclaimed. "Not that I hate her it just that every time we go out it's like I'm somewhat a love doctor or somewhere between the lines!"

This time Percy laughed again but he is now rolling at the sand. "The son of Hades, Ambassador of Pluto, King of ghosts, Nico di Angelo a love doctor?! Let me guess, you tell her that she should give her boyfriend a skeleton as a gift to please him?"

I smacked him. "This isn't a joke you know!"

"Well, I'd rather have your love advise than those from the Aphrodite cabin of course, well, except from Piper." He said.

"Whatever, I got to go. See you later." I said running off from a different direction.

"Later, enjoy your date and advise Melinoe to give something more mortal-like gift than bones." He said holding back a laugh.

I wanted to give him the finger but decided not to so I just shook my head and shadow travel to my date place.

* * *

CARTER P. O. V.

My _ba _floated in a red sky, there was destruction below. Then a snake-like shadow covered the sky. I gasped as I recognized the snake above me.

A voice spoke, "Kane, you may have won once, but never again you will seal me back to duat. I have a stronger ally. Someone that the Greeks will never expect. That's why you should prepare for the most painful death."

The snake swallowed him whole making the scene change.

He a saw a woman covered in dirt, her eyes closed.

"Carter, don't mind the serpent, I will not let him harm you if only follow my requests. Think about it. I will save you and your friends from the wrath of Apophis just give me the demigods. Do it or I, myself will destroy you." The woman said.

Then again he was swallowed by the earth now waking him up.

He was covered in cold sweat.

"I need to talk to Amos." He said to himself.

* * *

PERCY P. O. V.

Demigod dream always sucks, having them is like watching either a love story or a horror movie the difference is movies is only a story but these dreams happens in reality. Because of it I can't sleep.

Another reason I can't sleep is how Nico has been acting this days. It seems like he is disgusted talking to the other campers. I can't force him to tell me what's wrong but I wish he will.

Someone knocked at my cabin; I slid out of my bed and opened the door. I spotted my girlfriend Annabeth Chase from the Athena Cabin. Her gray eyes squinted at me as if she was calculating something.

"Hey Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked her as I invited her in.

"Nothing much, since I felt you still not asleep I decided to stop by. How about you?" She asked.

I sighed, I knew it, Annabeth would see through me. "It's about Nico, he is hiding something."

"Is it about the Godlings?"

I shook my head. "No, he told me about the Godlings but there is something else he isn't telling me."

"I'm sure, if there is something Nico would tell us but he doesn't tell us and it's something he can't handle we would be here for him right?" she said.

"I guess you're right." I smiled at her.

She smiled back and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Good night seaweed brain, don't let the bed bugs bite." She said, closing the cabin door as she left.

I lay down again to my bed and thoughts floated away.

The next morning, I went to my usual beach visit and saw my half-brother Tyson talking to a hippocampi.

"Brother!" Tyson greeted.

"Hey, Ty. Hi there, what's up?" I said.

"Daddy wants to send you a message and I volunteered to pass it to you." He said.

I nodded and motioned him to sit down at the sand. "So? What is it?"

"Daddy, said to guide the Godlings to Olympus."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"He said to not go directly to Olympus, he said to go around." He said thinking if he said the exact message.

I realized what dad and Tyson meant to go around.

"So we need to pass to Montauk? We are going to pass by the sea, then pass the camp borders then go to Olympus." I said.

Tyson nodded.

"I need to talk to Chiron." I said standing up from my previous position.

I strode towards the Big House.

As I arrived at the big house with Tyson, I spotted Chiron speaking to Mr. D. Grover, Annabeth and Nico was there too.

"Ah, Percy, I was about to call you." Chiron said.

"Well, I got the message." Pointing to Tyson.

Chiron nodded and said. "Well, decide who will you bring to this quest?"

"Annabeth and Nico." I replied almost immediately.

"Very well, you will be leaving first thing tomorrow." He said.

I looked over to the others and nodded to each other.

* * *

**Hey guys! an update here! Next few minutes I will be updating One prophecy, two worlds... So watch out! **

**Love rei...xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

SADIE P. O. V.

I woke up with Bast packing some of my properties in a big suitcase.

"Bast? What are you doing?" I asked her.

She looked up and said. "Well, you, Carter and some of the recruits is going to Manhattan, to make a treaty with the Greek Gods."

"Huh? I thought we aren't allowed to cross the border." I asked with a confused look.

"Yes, but the Gods made an exception, Carter had a dream and told us about it and it's not a good dream, Apophis is again rising and with an ally. He is partnered with Gaea the primal Greek Mother Goddess." Bast explained.

"Gaea? What do you mean by Primal Greek mother Goddess?" I again asked.

Before Bast could answer a boy in an orange tee-shirt, with 'Camp Half-Blood' printed at the front, he has sea green eyes and shaggy black hair, entered the room followed by a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes that seemed like always calculating and a familiar boy with a black messed up hair and brown eyes.

"Is it okay to enter?" asked the girl.

"Yes, is there any problem Annabeth?" Bast purred.

'Annabeth' Shook her head and said. "We were just wondering what took you so long."

"Ah, Sadie just woke up and asked me a few question." Bast replied.

"What kind of questions? Mind if I ask, maybe Annabeth here can answer some." Said the older boy while putting his arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

"I already know you are intrusive and meddlesome, but I never thought you were a gossiper as well Percy." Nico teased 'Percy'.

"Well, curiosity killed that cat." He shrugged but added quickly. "No offence Lady Bast."

Bast reluctantly nodded but gave him a death glare. Annabeth noticing it, smacked Percy's head.

"Ouch! What is that for?" Percy exclaimed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Be careful in what you say seaweed brain." Annabeth hissed.

"Whatever, wise girl." Percy replied. While Nico on the other hand was stifling his laughter.

Percy looked at Nico and frowned. "What are you laughing at ghost king? Do you want me to tell Annabeth what happened yesterday with Melinoe?"

Nico stopped laughing and frowned. "You wouldn't."

"Oh don't try to tempt me." Percy smirked at him.

I cleared my throat to get their attention the four of them looked at me expectantly.

"So why are you guys here for?" I asked.

Percy was the first to spoke. "Oh, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Praetor of the twelfth region, savior of Olympus and currently your human water navigator on your journey to Manhattan."

"What is a praetor and what do you mean by human water navigator?" I asked.

This time Annabeth was the one to speak. "A Praetor is a term given by the government to a person acting in one of the two official capacities: the commander of the army or an elected magistrus."

She stared at me as if she was waiting for me to process what she said, so I nodded in reply.

"And about the navigator thing, the Greek gods will allow you to pass the border but not directly but around it, so it means we'll go by boat because Percy's father was kind enough to let you cross his turf unlike some Gods. Since Percy is a son of the sea God, he can navigate through the water like a GPS. Kind of a Poseidon thing, I think." She continued.

"Ah, so you are like out tour guide." I processed.

Percy grinned. "Yep."

I nodded and stood up from my previous position. "Oh, by the way who are you?" I asked Annabeth.

"Oh I didn't introduced myself, have I? I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus and counselor of cabin six."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sadie Kane, restorer of throne of fire, scribe of the 21st nome, Brooklyn house and I'm currently the host of the Egyptian Goddess Isis." I said.

She nodded in response.

"Well, since you know now each other, why don't you three demigods wait downstairs while me and Sadie finish her packing." Bast said.

"Okay."We chorused. As soon as the three demigods left I helped Bast packing my clothes.

* * *

NICO P. O. V.

I was resting at a couch while waiting for the Godlings to be ready.

In the living room there is me, Annabeth, Percy, Carter Kane, Amos Kane, a guy named Walt Stone and Zia Rashid whom I found our was Carter's girlfriend.

Annabeth sat down next to me while Percy sat at the armrests of the couch.

"So? What about Melinoe?" Annabeth cooed.

I groaned in frustration, "Look what you did seaweed brain." I said rather loudly not caring the other occupants of the rooms stares.

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Come on Nico, tell me about it." Annabeth insisted.

I sighed in defeat. "Well, stepmother just asked me things like taking her out, than letting her rot in the underworld an—"

Percy laughed loudly.

"Why are you laughing?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, think about it rotting and the underworld." He simply replied.

Annabeth thought about it for a second, she too laughed.

"Huh? What's so funny about it?" I asked.

"Well, it's the underworld Nico, the souls of the dead goes there and there is rotten bodies there too." Annabeth said. "It means rotting is natural there. No offense Nico, it's just a joke."

I glared at them then said. "Nice save wise girl, next joke about the underworld I'll throw you in a spider's lair and as for you seaweed brain, I'll drown you at the river Styx."

Before Percy could make his rebuke, Carter spoke. "Is it okay to ask a few questions?"

"Of course Carter, what can I help you with?" Annabeth said.

"Well, isn't Percy a son of Poseidon? How exactly drown him?" he asked.

"Well, every child of a God has a fears and weaknesses." Annabeth explained. "Like my fear of spiders, every child of Athena is afraid of spiders because of Arachne, you know the weaver whom my mother cursed to be a spider. In Percy's case, river Styx is not just a river, it's the river of oath and the lost dreams of the dead. So even a child of the sea god can't easily breath in it."

Carter nodded, gesturing that he understood.

Then Sadie arrived with her things. "So what did I miss?"

"Do you really want to know?" Percy smirked at her.

Annabeth hit his arm which he yelped in pain.

"No never mind." She said.

The occupants of the room laughed with the exception of Sadie.

"Let's go now, we have a long day ahead of us." Amos said.

We all agreed and gone out.

As we reached the edge of the river, we saw a thing that we didn't expect.

A large boat, with some familiar faces of our friends on board.

"Well, at least it wouldn't be so frustrating." I said.

"Hey!" Annabeth and Percy chorused.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sadie.

"You'll see." I replied simply and ran towards the Greek boat.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Updated this story.**_

_**Note: I'm putting Two worlds and One Prophecy in Hiatus for a while no tentative date when to resume.**_

_**Sorry about it :(**_

_**Love,**_

_**Reixxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's P. O. V.

Never travel more than three people. I told myself while thrusting my dagger at the Geryon who thought it would be fun to attack little demigods.

I regretted the fact I was happy that the others was here. How could I forget the Golden three rule?

Well, that was the lucky number of our ancestry but it doesn't really cover the fact that we are travelling with 5 children of the big three?

"Who's idea that you guys should tagged along?" I yelled over.

"Sorry Annabeth, it was my idea, I forgot we are going to travel with Jason and the other 4." Piper said.

Annabeth scowled. Piper is a responsible person but sometimes she feels overexcited to think.

"I'll deal with you later McLean." I snarled.

Sadie was behind me and a blue hieroglyphic lighted as she shouted an unfamiliar word. "_Ha-di._"

"Can I ask why there are lots of monsters?! I thought 'YOUR GODS' invited us?" Sadie asked.

Carter spoke. "Unless you lured us in a trap?"

"No, it's a demigod thing." Jason said as he dodge the tail of the monster.

"A demigod thing?" the guy named Walt Stone asked.

Zia, Carter's girlfriend looked at us confused the decided to ask. "What do you mean a Demigod thing?"

"Well, we are not supposed to travel more than a group of 3, three is the ancient number of the GOD." Percy said.

"Why?" Amos asked.

"To put it simple, there are three furies, three fates and the big three, Zeus, Jason and Thalia's dad, Poseidon, Percy's dad, and Hades, my and Hazel's dad." Nico explained.

"Is it always this dangerous when you go out?" Sadie asked.

I shook my head.

"But why now?" Carter asked.

"Well, having 5 of the big three's children on the ship is pretty deadly." Leo said.

"Let's just concentrate killing this monster can we?" Thalia yelled. "Percy, Coordinates?"

"41°2′18″N 71°57′2″W, we are now at Montauk." Percy said.

"How did you do that?" Sadie asked.

"Being a son of a sea god has it's perks." Percy grinned.

I shook my head at him. "Leo! Still have that Greek fire of yours?"

"Yeah, why?" Leo replied.

"Frank! Shift into any flying thing, and do you mind Leo riding at your back?" I asked.

"Well, if it helps to get rid of this horrid thing I don't mind, but if he does something stupid I'll drop him." Frank said.

"You horrible man, I thought we had something." Leo complained.

"Don't worry Leo, I'll bring you back up if you dropped into the water or maybe you can ask Jason to catch you." Percy joked.

"I'll save you my damsel in distress." Jason teased.

"Really guys? We are dying here and you're still teasing each other." Hazel exclaimed.

"Hey at least we had fun dying." Nico, Percy, Frank, Jason and Leo said in chorused.

Piper, Thalia and Hazel groaned and looked at me.

"I'll deal with him later." I said.

Then I explained to Leo and Frank what to do and they done what I've asked and the Geryon, disappeared.

"That was tiring." Sadie groaned.

"It is." Zia said.

The Egyptians heal their wounds while we deal with ours.

I smacked the back of Percy's head. "Honestly seaweed brain, I swear to the gods your personality is getting to the other boys."

Percy grinned while rubbing the back of his head. "What can I say, they love me."

"Wow, Percy your ego is so high, even me as the son of the sky god can't reach it." Jason said.

"Wow, Jason you are so deep that even as a son of the sea god can't save you from drowning." Percy rebuke.

"Honestly you two, your prides are so big that as a son of the death god, can't fit you to the tartarus." Nico cut in.

The two can't make a rebuke that make Nico show a smug look on his face.

I shook my head in disbelief. Honestly my friends will never change, but that's what I love about them.

* * *

_**Sorry, short update, but i'll update again later. Sorry for the OCness of some of the characters and the short lines of the Kane chronicles characters. I just want it to focus first with the HoO chars. But next chappie there will be a fair lines between all of them. Thanks and good day People. :)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Reixx**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sadie's P. O. V.

I cannot believe those Demigods, they act like nothing is happening deadly.

We got off the boat called 'ARGO II' and head to ollie-mpius, or whatever is it. We are now walking aimlessly at Broadway.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

Nico looked at me and said. "Empire state building."

"I thought we are going to your Gods?" I asked again.

"We are." The pretty but tomboyish girl named Piper said.

I was confused so I didn't ask anymore.

Moments later we arrived at the lobby of the Empire state building.

We passed at the metal detectors, I was expecting it to alarm, knowing the demigods have bunch of swords in their backs. But it didn't.

Me, Carter, Zia, Walt, and Uncle Amos, followed the demigods to the reception desk.

"Key to the 600th floor please." Hazel said to the guard.

The man looked at us, well, GLARING.

"How dare you bring them here?" The man said to Hazel.

"We got permission from my father." Jason said. "And from the others too."

The man reluctantly passed the key to Jason and got back from what he is doing.

"600th floor? Aren't you mistaken, there are only 102 floors in this building." Carter said, being a smart-ass he is.

"For a mortal, yes. But for us, there is a 600th floor." Annabeth said.

"What's in the 600th floor?" Walt asked.

"You'll see." Leo said.

We entered an unoccupied elevator, Jason put the key on the slot and turned it. A 600th button appeared and he pressed it.

"Get ready and Be amazed." Percy said, grinning.

The door opened and I saw a beautiful scene before me.

Though it looks like it's still being reconstructed, the stunning beautiful golden buildings were breathtaking.

"You like it?" Nico whispered at me.

"I do, It's amazing." I replied.

"You better tell that to Annabeth, she designed it." He said as he started to move towards an ancient but extravagant building.

"Sadie, welcome to Mount Olympus. Courtesy of Ms. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Thalia said.

"This is amazing Annabeth." Carter said.

"Yes, definitely incredible." I added.

She blushed and said. "It's nothing."

"Oh, don't be shy wise girl." Percy teased as he wrapped his arms around her, leading her to follow Nico.

Still in awe, we followed them.

* * *

I don't know how to explain this, these 'GODS' before me are scary. They were hundreds feet taller than us.

"Welcome, Demigods and Godlings." a woman greeted. She was beautiful, scratch that she was the most beautiful person I ever met.

"Mom!" Piper said.

"Hello there Piper. Why are you not wearing those clothes I gave you?" Piper's mom said.

"Those disgusting micro-skirts, no one will wear them." Thalia muttered low enough for us to hear.

The demigods and us, stifled our laughter's at the remark.

"Jason and Thalia, my children." A big man in a suit said.

"Dad." They both greeted back.

Two men approached us, the first man is in khaki Bermuda shorts, and a shirt with coconuts and parrots on it and the other man has albino white skin, intense black eyes that were either the eyes of a genius or a madman, and having a mesmerizing, evil charisma, and shoulder-length black hair.

These men was oddly familiar.

"Hey dad, how are you?" Percy said.

"Good, but I tell you Percy, you need to practice your capping skills so that Nico won't grow a big head." The man in a Bermuda shorts said while patting Nico's and Percy's head.

The other man slapped away Percy's dad hands off Nico's head and put his on it.

"You did a good job, Nico, don't let titles scare you from sassing your cousins." The man said.

"I will dad." Nico said. "By the way, this is Sadie Kane, her brother Carter and uncle Amos, then that is their friends Walt Stone and Zia Rashid. Her father hosts the Egyptian death god."

The Greek Gods are now putting their attentions to the Godlings.

"Well why don't we hear that great prophecy again." Nico's dad said and then everyone agreed.

Me and the others, looked at each other confused but we have the same thing in mind. 'What the hell is a Great Prophecy?'

* * *

_**Hello an update!**_

_**I told you earlier that the Kane chronicles will have more parts but sorry! I can't really put the other's persona here but surely they will have more later!**_

_**but for now I'm signing off.**_

_**love,**_

_**Reixx**_


End file.
